1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication and data networks. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the invention is directed to methods and apparatus for receiving selected segments of system information.
2. Description of Related Technology
Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is an exemplary implementation of a “third-generation” or “3G” cellular telephone technology. The UMTS standard is specified by a collaborative body referred to as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The 3GPP has adopted UMTS as a 3G cellular radio system targeted for inter alia European markets, in response to requirements set forth by the
International Telecommunications Union (ITU). The ITU standardizes and regulates international radio and telecommunications. Enhancements to UMTS will support future evolution to fourth generation (4G) technology.
A current topic of interest is the further development of UMTS towards a mobile radio communication system optimized for packet data transmission through improved system capacity and spectral efficiency. In the context of 3GPP, the activities in this regard are summarized under the general term “LTE” (for Long Term Evolution). The aim is, among others, to increase the maximum net transmission rate significantly in the future, namely to speeds on the order of 300 Mbps in the downlink transmission direction and 75 Mbps in the uplink transmission direction.
Information and Pilot Channels—
Information channels (such as Pilot Channels) are used in many prior art cellular mobile radio communication systems. Such channels provide user equipment (UE) with useful information such as for example broadcasts of basic system information. Such information may be crucial during, inter alfa, initial “wake-up” and registration, estimating potential base station (BS) service reception for handover (i.e. hand-off), etc. Various approaches to information (e.g., pilot) channel messaging are evidenced throughout the prior art. For example, in Interim Standard 95 (IS-95, CDMA), a pilot channel is used by mobile devices to initially determine the existence of base stations, and/or support multipath compensation.
Unfortunately, such information channels have a relatively high cost in terms of bandwidth when compared to other useful data channels. Generally speaking, these channels are the most robust and simplest coded channels of the network. When compared to the rest of the network bandwidth utilization (which is densely coded), the information distribution (pilot) resources are significantly underutilized. In some cases, a cellular pilot channel may use up to a fifth of the overall spectral resources, while providing little to no additional information to the user equipment population during normal operation.
Therefore, improved methods and apparatus are needed for more efficiently allocating and using information or pilot channel resources. Pilot channels are provided such that users may use the available resources (spectrum, power, etc.) in the most efficient way possible. However, the pilot design itself is suboptimal; thus such improved methods and apparatus should retain pilot channel functionality (e.g., support wakeup, service handover, etc.) while substantially minimizing “fixed” allocations of spectral resources for pilot channel operation.
Furthermore, it is additionally recognized that corresponding improvements are needed for minimizing unnecessary decoding of information or pilot channel resources. Such receiver side improvements ideally should not require substantial changes to transceiver hardware or software.